User talk:Bionicledude
thumb|400px|right|(skip to 1:33.Thats the most funny part) Hey!I'm ! This is my talk page. Feel free to ask me anything, as long as its bionicle related or intresting! I'll reply on your talk page. I had more than 100 messages and I was getting tired scrolling down the page. So I erased it all. Re:Bionicle: A New Hero No, it's fake, I made up four screenplays to date, starting with BIONICLE (film). CT1000 You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Bionicledude, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Virr Can I use them? Collector1 Thank youuu Thanks. Congrats on becoming a Top User. :D [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Wellcome Back Good to have'ya back. Collector1 NICE Nice work on your new MOCS. Collector1 Lein Contest Can you please enter the Lein Contest? -- Thanks for entering at the Lein Contest! I love the custom build and the arms are specially good.-- Hey dude How's ya doing? Anyways, something has recently gotten my attention, you have plagiarized lots of other people's works, you did have permission, but you still plagiarized it, I don't want to sound offensive, but there are 3 major things that have gotten my attention: #Your island, Slikra Nui, you changed the name to Lehkra Nui all of a sudden, it sounds suspiciously like Tekthra Nui doesn't it? #Most, if not all, of your Matoran use Ids' design, though you got permission, I still feel like you should become more custom #Recently, Ids has created a page known as Hover Tech, and makes a few technology pages such as Helipack, a week later you create the Herdavcorp and something called Hover Pack, seems plagiarizing to me... I hope you are fully aware of this and I hope you understand I'm not trying to piss you off, but this is very serious and very true, be creative dude, make your own designs, instead of using other's designs. Thanks for your time. Watch it And I forgot about The Ruler, which is a major RIP-OFF of The Master. 'Watch it Matoran tales I do not recall letting you use Nalek in that story. ThatDevilGuy (Talk) PollBlog - Okay. I believe you. Just asking. I believe you. I was checking everything on the page and noticed the story. [[TDG|'That]][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 03:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 05:59, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Koda vs Mavan two things: 1. I had not prior knowledge that you had created the page 2.There are differences: *Your mask has a broader power range. It prevents death from kinetic energy whilst mine doesn't not. My mask requires concentration while your's suggests it doesn't. *Your's allows the user to pass on energy. This implies it can be launched or used to given others energy, possibly to power up tired allies. Mine can only launch energy or convert it into strength. Basically there are subtle differences in their powers which actually make your mask more powerful than mine. Think of it like the rahkshi of shattering and disintegration or the huna and volitak. Yeah, and my mask doesn't. Also after re-reading the page your mask can store energy. Mine can't as it is instantly used for the uses on the page. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Lariska Thanks! That means a lot! I just broke 777 edits! I've made more edits than there are stairs in Mount Valami! XD Matoro1 11:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, he's OK for the parts. I build This with him so he's not all bad. Matoro1 11:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Mavan Fine The sewing thing is originally awesome! You should seal up one whole eye and work into his bio an accident involving his eye! [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) First Contest Bionicledude Click here and enter to my first contest. Toamatamapin